


We're Gonna Be Fine

by RapidashPatronus



Series: RC Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Kissing, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidashPatronus/pseuds/RapidashPatronus
Summary: Written for @grexigone and others who requested "with hands tied behind their backs" fromthis kissing prompt liston Tumblr, and cross-posted to here at @rover-kelevra's suggestion :)





	We're Gonna Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @grexigone and others who requested "with hands tied behind their backs" from [this kissing prompt list](http://rapidashpatronus.tumblr.com/post/163951129751/rebelcaptain-kisses-prompts) on Tumblr, and cross-posted to here at @rover-kelevra's suggestion :)

“Jyn. Jyn, look at me.”

How did this happen? Something had gone so wrong. She gave no response, just kept panting shallowly at the patch of metal floor between her knees. Cassian rested his shoulder against hers and nosed her hair from her ear.

“Jyn,” he said again, his voice low, “breathe with me, yeah?”

Wobani; he’d heard stories. Unbelievable stories, or rather stories he wished he couldn’t believe. Stories that left a mark. He glanced down behind them, at Jyn’s hands twisting mindlessly in the restraints. “Breathe with me, Jyn.”

He took a deep breath in, forcing himself to go slowly. His own panic wasn’t important here - he pushed away the unfamiliarity of the heavy cuffs around his wrists, how they dug into his spine, and breathed out long and slow beside Jyn’s ear.

She gulped in air; the trembling of her shoulder didn’t still but he felt her fight to match his pace - in, and hold. Out, hissing, hiccuping.

She steadied gradually.

“Come on, Jyn,” Cassian murmured. “Three things you can see.”

He waited. Then -

“Knees…”

Barely audible.

“Good. And?”

“Floor: durasteel.”

“Good. And?”

She turned her head slightly. “You.”

Cassian found he had to concentrate harder to keep his breathing even, fought the catch that threatened to betray him. Now was not the time. He pushed his nose closer to her ear.

“We’re gonna be fine,” he said. “Come on. Two things you can hear.”

Another pause. She shook quietly; he glanced down at her wrists, still writhing as if on their own.

“Engine.”

“Good. And?”

He swallowed.

She turned her head another fraction.

“You.”

If he could have, Cassian would have put his arms around her and gathered her in; given her warmth and stability and all that was alien to the horrors these restraints brought to her mind. He closed his eyes and brushed his cheek to hers.

“We’re gonna be fine. Come on. One thing you can feel.”

She turned again, her nose against his, and now, he knew, was not the time, but if now was not the time… he touched his lips to the corner of her mouth.

Finally, she stilled.

One last turn, and quietly, she kissed him back; soft, closed lips pressed to his, just for a moment.

“You.”


End file.
